Jonathan "Joke" Kersky
' '—'Jonathan Kersky' Jonathan Kersky or simply ''Joke (born Moantanisca , October 1, 1983 ) He is best known as '''Stunt Performer' '''and The lead vocalist of rock band CHUCKILL. '''Biography Jonathan started his career in thirteen years. He inherited the expertise of Adam Kersky, his father who also works as the most popular motorcycle jumper, Jonathan always wanted to be equal with his Father. But before it happens, Jonathan must accept the fact to lose a role model that is his own Father. An accident set aside by a fire-circle obstacle, has taken his soul. Adam Kersky is the holder of many worlds for jumping over cars and buses by motorcycle. Adam has worked as a stuntman in many contemporary circuses. One of his most famous bike races is at Kartenz Park, he jumps a 120-foot (37 m) high-speed train at 90 miles per hour (140 km / h). He wish to jump over the Great Wall of Neo East Indies on a motorcycle. Despite performing over 800 jumps in his career, he did not have a motorcycle licence until now. 'Career' Stunt work In comparison to some of his previous stunts, the jump Jonathan made that day was relatively minor, comprising a jump of approximately 50 ft (15 m) across a drag strip. The relatively short landing area beyond the drag strip consisted of an uphill incline leading to the edge of a steep embankment. Jonathan was involved in a serious motorcycle accident while performing at the Bash Dogbull, held at Fieldair Tonmars near Nova Fordstrat. Accident Although Jonathan completed the jump and landed the bike upright on two wheels, his chin struck the petrol tank of his motorcycle and he was knocked unconscious. As a result, Jonathan was unable to prevent himself and his bike from continuing up and over the 20 ft 0 in (6.10 m) embankment edge. Jonathan sustained serious head and pelvic injuries in the resulting fall. After the accident, doctors told that it was possible he could be in a coma for up to 10 years. However, he regained consciousness within three months of the accident. 'Movie' Jonathan Kersky character will be play as Stuntman Show in upcoming Kartenz feature film, ROUND. It was produced by Kartenz Animation Studios. Plot Set in The City where Jonathan Kersky as a Stuntman at Theme park, had a motorcycle accident. After several times changed jobs, finally he got a job which makes saving someone's life and at the same time bring him into trouble with The Secret group. 'Trivia' *This will be Kartenz film adaptation to be based on a book. *''ROUND was pushed back to 2018 in 2015 and was originally set to be entitled ''The Round. *This will also be Kartenz's first animation film to be produced by Kartenz Studios. *''ROUND'' will be the first Kartenz film to be directed by Akbar de Wighar. 'Gallery' Shinta Chuckill Profile 4x4.jpg|link=Shinta F05c555e3b7150a09c8f51e4d22446e7.jpeg|link=Mr.B 553698 636373229716988 1661018641 n.jpg|link=Jonathan "Joke" Kersky Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|link=CHUCKILL Kartenz Johny Mechanic Logo Black.png|link=Johny Mechanic Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|link=Bell and Jack Dr Spaze.jpg|link=Dr.Spaze KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|link=ROUND 'External Links' *ROUND at Internet Movie Database. *Most popular animation feature films released in 2018.at Internet Movie Database. *Most popular feature films released in 2018.at Internet Movie Database. *Round (2018)at tripalium. *ROUND on Kartenz.com *ROUND at the Goodreads 'References' 1. "Meet the newest Kartenz animation film based on book, ROUND"goodreads.com. December 2015. Infobox Character